Can't Fake Loving You
by KeepCalmYourALovatic
Summary: "Not really,You see Chad Dylan Cooper is a player,His hot,Sweet talk girls,Basket ball player,and he only learned how to play the guitar to impress girls"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is a new story I am working on,I hope you stick with it.**_

_**I am really exited to be working on it,I really hope you like it,I never really wrote Stories like this,But I am Kind off exited to be writing it.**_

_**I've Always read Stories about Sonny being a secret agent but never though i could write one.**_

_**So Enjoy and Review**_

_**5 Reviews=Fast Update.  
**_

* * *

_**Alison Pov**_

"You rang"I Said in a rude tune as I got in Agent Craig's Office.

"Actually I did,Was I intrupting Something"He said in a mocking baby voice.

"You Always Intruppt Something"I Rolled my eyes.

"I have a new mission for you"

"No way,You said I can have two months off after I almost Got killed from your last mission"I Crossed my arms.

"Please,Your the only one perfect for this Mission,Your age,Your look everything"

"Do You want me to Sleep with Someone to get infromation out,Cause No way in hell I am keeping my Virginity"I backed away a little.

"No,Hell no I don't want you to have sex your only 18"He sighed.

"Then whats the mission?"I Asked,_I Wasn't going to do it but I was just curious._

"Well it requires you not being Home Schooled for your senior year"He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I do not understand"I Looked at him Suspicoiuly,

"You have to Continue your senior year in Cambell Hall"I Rose my eyebrow in confusion."It's a school"

"Hell to the no,I am not going to a Public School"I got up and made my way to the exit.

"It's a private school"He followed me out.

"No Way"I Shocked my head.

"Why?"He exclaimed.

"Cause I've been bullied bad as as Kid and you know that,School has always been a bad memory to me,I am not going end of story"

"Aluson it's one of the most Greatest schools ever,Please"He begged.

"Fine"I smiled and walked back to his office as I followed.

"So What;s my mission anyways"I Said plopping Down on the white leather couch.

"3 Words Chad Dylan Cooper"He said turning his laptop to me,There was a picture of him,He had sandy blonde hair that was pushed up,His eyes were really blue,I never even though there was a shade of blue like that it was Simply amazing,He was wearing a school uniform Navy Pants and a White Collared shirt,He had his hands in his pockets and he was talking to a girl next to him,She had back lenght Dark brown hair and She also was wearing the school unifrom witch was a navy above the knee skirt and white collared shirt.

"Who's that"I pointed at her.

"Portlyn Murray,His 1 Year girlfriend,She adores him"I Raised my eyebrow.

"Does he adore her?"I Asked.

"Not really,You see Chad Dylan Cooper is a player,His hot,Sweet talk girls,Basket ball player,and he only learned how to play the guitar to impress girls"

"So what's my mission?"

"You see,He was really Close to his older brother,His older brother Mason worked for us and 1 year ago he disappeared,Were Starting to think that his working somehow against us"I nodded.

"So I want you to get Closer to him,Make him want you,Make him trust you,Make him..."

"I Got it"I Cut him off and rolled my eyes.

"But first he has a team of security around him,We need you to Change your whole look so they wont suspect you"I Sighed and nodded.

"Where is this school anyways?"I Asked.

"North California,Studio City,First your going to have to Change your whole Look,Then get a new passport picture and Wednesday you will be on a plane and on your way to California baby"He Grinned.

"Wait a minute,Wednesday is after tomorrow So I have to Change my whole look by tomorrow and Pack?"I Asked,He nodded.

"Shit"I Muttered.

"Where will I Stay?"I Asked."What about my Mother?"

"We bought a small beach house for you guys,Were getting your mom a job at a Bank,So you would seem as a normal Family"I Nodded and Sighed.

"And By the way your a virgine?"He laughed,I grabbed a magazine and threw it on his face.

I Sat on the chair in the saloon and watched the women mix the hair die in a bowl.I Decided to Changed my hair color to brown with blonde highlights and to Cut it shoulder length.

Your probably wondering,What's an 18 year old doing working as a secret agent,Well it was Something my dad always did and then he died when I was 14 Cause of lung cancer since he was a smoker,So then I turned 16 and begged my mom to work as an agent,It was in my Blood,It's Something I watched my dad always do and it was amazing.I Love the whole action thing and being undercover.

My Mom never wanted me to work as an agent,Cause She always so my dad Almost getting killed,And She didn't want to loose the Agency promised her I would be save.

* * *

_**Reviews 5 reviews=Fast update!Tell me what you think in a review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Did Anybody Ever tell you that you guys are simply amazing,Awesome,Kind?**_

_**Well You are!**_

_**6 reviews!and So many Hits!**_

_**Simply AmAzInG**_

_**You are Amazing **_

_**So anyways review and Enjoy **_

_**Love you all**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov**_

I Pulled up infront of the School and Sighed as I looked at the building,It was huge and Rich Kind of way.I got out of my car and Locked my Red Converible,I Straightener my uniform Witch was a navy blue skirt that came above my knees and a White Collar shirt at leady Friday is Free dress day.

I Slung my bag over my shoulder and ran my fingers through my Curled blonde hair and made my way inside the building.

The 1st thing I had to do was get a locker cause I had alot of books,I Walked into the principle office walked to the seceraty,She looked like she was in her 50's she had a Yellow knee length skirt and a blue Collared shirt,Her hair was blonde and really short and she had a black eye glasses on.

"Hey Honey,Is there anything I can help you with"She Sweetly said,I Smiled She was cute.

"It's My first day here and I Was wondering if i can have my locker now?"I Asked.

"Sure honey,There's one Close to the exit do you want it?"She asked,I Nodded.

"Here you go,Locker 102"She handed me the key."Let me just Check the combination and write it for you on a paper"I Nodded and flided with my key.

I Watched her as she scroled down her computer,She took a yellow sticky note and scribbled the combination.

"Here you got sweetie pie"I Giggled and took the paper from her.

"Thank you so much,Have a nice day mrs..."

"Just Call me Sara"She Smiled.

"Right,Have a nice day Sara and Thanks"I Walked out of the office and Started looking for my locker,100,101,102!.I put the combination in and took a look at my Schedual,I had Algebra first,Cool,I was pretty good at Algebra.I Took my Algebra books out and a notebook.I Shoved my bag in the locker and slammed it shut.

I made my way to Algebra class and the moment I opened the door everybody looked at me,I Feel like I killed someone or Teacher smile,He had black pants on and a light blue half sleeve colar shirt,He looked good.

"You must be Alison?"He asked,Oh no Craig told me to make up a nickname everybody can call me with.

"Umm"I Scratched the back of my head nervously."Sonny Actually"_Good Safe._

"Sonny?"He asked.

"Yeah you can call me Sonnny,S-o-n-n-y"I Smiled.

"Well I am ,You can take a seat next to Miss Chloe or Mister Chad"He pointed,I Looked at Chad,Oh yeah Chad Dylan Cooper,If I sit next to him it will be kind of I made my way to Chloe and took a sit next to her.

"Hi"She smiled.

"Hello"I Grinned and set my books on the table.

"Ok,Now that we've met Sonny Moving on"He took the blue marker of his desk and started writing on the board.

I Looked to my side and saw Chad holding his Phone under his table texting his life away,_Jerk_.

"Chloe Can you tell me the answer to this equation?" said looking at quickley hid her phone under her and started looking at the equeation.

"I...Umm"She I wanted to get to Chad,I had to make friends first,I looked at the equation and sighed,I covered my mouth as if I was yawning and started to whispere the answer to her.

"5x divided my 1x is 1"I dragged my hand up my hair and pushed it back to make it look real.

"Correct"He smiled and turned back on us.

"Thank you"She Whispered.

"Anytime"I Flipped the pages of my bell rang and I stood up and gathered my books,I looked down at my schedual _Lunch _Coming late on your first day has it's benefits.

"Oh and Sonny,The Answer is Correct"Mr Ryan said,I Smiled nervousley and left the room Smiling to myself.

After I put my books in the locker,I Walked into the cafeteria and took a chocolate bar from the vending machine and a Pepsi.

I Sat on a 1 person table,I took my phone out of my pocket and Saw a New text message from Craig put in my new phone his name was derek So if anybody went through my phone they wouldn't know.

_**How's the 1st day going got any news?**_

_**-Derek.**_

_**Good,Not as bad i thougt,I Think I made a new friend,And the Sea is in my Alg ClasS!**_

_**-Sonny **_

I took the cap of my pepsi and took a sip,'Sea' Is Chad,Just a code name,Since his eyes were deep blue like the sea.

_**Did you talk to him?**_

_**-Derek**_

I Placed my pepsi down and started typing.

_**No**_

_**-Sonny**_

"Oh My god"I heared a shriek,I turned my head quickley and cracked my neck.

"Ow"I Rubbed my neck,I gasped as I saw Chloe covered in orange juice,and a Girl who was a burnette was yelling at her.

The burnette turned around and I gasped,it was portlyn,Chad's ran out of the cafe crying.

I Took my Chocolate bar and phone and followed her out.

"Chloe,Wait up"I Called,She turned around and wiped her eye.

"I Have a pair of jeans and a black shirt in my locker"I Smiled.

"Thank you Sonny,You always seem to save the day"She said as She came out of the bathroom dressed in my clothes with a smile on her face.

"It's ok"I Smiled"So since your kind of my friend now,You wanna come over Sometime"I Had to get information out of her,and What portlyn did was really good,Cause I got a Chance to be friends with Chloe and get Information out of her.

"Sure"She grinned,I Smiled as she left,_I am a Genuise._

_**Chad Pov**_

"I Don't like the new girl"Portlyn pouted and sat on my was mad cause Apparently the new girl gave Chloe some Spare clothes.

"It's ok"I Kissed her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist and Watched the new girl Sonny Laugh with Chloe,She was pretty Cute.

"No it's not,You see how she helped her,It makes me look bad"She whined._Who's gonna shut her mouth now._

"You Shouldn't have thrown the drink on her anyways"I Rolled my eyes.

"Are you taking her sighed"She glared at me.

"No I am not"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not,Your putting words in my mouth"I Exclaimed,I was really pissed at her she was being a whiny bitch.

"No I am not"She got off me and crossed her arms over her chest,I Groaned and dragged a hand over my face.

"Your honestly being a bitch right now"I Said making my way over to the vending machine.

"I Can't believe you would say that,You are taking there side"

"What the fuck do you want me to do,You throw your drink at her then your made Cause Sonny Helped her?"I Yelled making the whole cafeteria turn and look at us.

"I Hate you"She cried and slapped me across my face.I Held my cheek and watched her as she ran out of the room,With her friend Chastity Following her out.

I Walked out of the cafeteria when the bell rang,I pulled out my locker key and made my way to the locker.I Saw Sonny standing infront of her Locker taking some books,Cool She's my locker neighbor.

"That was a nice thing You did for Chloe"I Said opening the locker door,She slammed her locker door and smirked at me.

"I am glad you yelled at your girlfriend,She was being a real bitch,Thank god you aren't like those guys who there girls control them"She gave me a smile and walked away.

I Watched her as she walked away and Smiled.

* * *

_**Reviews!10 Reviews=Fast update :):):):).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before you guys start reading the chapter,I just wanted to say thank you so much 14 reviews and it's only been like 2 chapters,That's just awesome I am really proud of this story and where it's going and I am really glad you guys like it,I love you and Follow me on twitter the link is on my profile.**_

_**Enjoy and Review**_

_**5 Reviews=Fast Update.:D**_

_**I Don't know the weekends in america but I assume its saturday and sunday right?Cause were I live it's friday and saturday :p**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov**_

I Woke up on a Saturday morning and rubbed my eyes,I looked at my alarm and quickley got out of bed,I Grabbed my towel and got into the quick shower,I threw on Some White shorts and a black tight shirt that had Gold angel wings at the back and brown uggs,I tied my blonde hair in a high ponytail and fixed my bed,I grabbed my phone and bolted down stairs.

"Morning mom"I Gave her a smiled and took a seat on one of the stools.

"Morning Sunshine"She grinned and pushed a bowl of cereal infront of me.

"Thanks"I ate my food silently and sighed."Oh By the way mom Chloe is Coming over in like half an hour"I waved my hands.

"Aww you made a new,I am so happy for you"She said taking a sip of her coffe.

"No She just has information about Chad,I Saved her from two Embarrassments on Thursday So She kind owns me"My mom sighed and shock her head.

"What?"I asked.

"Don't you feel bad for using her like that?"She asked.

"Mom it's my Job"I Chuckled.

"and It was your dad's Job and he never had friends Honey,Just try to be her friend ok for real no Acting,I want you to have Real friends,I Feel like one day your job is going to get between something important"

"Mom it's fine trust me"The bell rang,I am liking Chloe already she saved me from my mother's lectures.I Got off the stood and ran to the door,I Opened it and was greeted my Chloe's Smile from ear to ear.

She was wearing Skinny jeans and a neon pink tanktop with neon pink blond hair was curled.

"Hey,I am glad you came"I Grinned and hugged her.

"Me too You look great"She got inside and I closed the door.

"You must be Chloe"My mom came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes it's nice to meet you "They hugge and pulled away.

"Well you both go up to Sonny's room and I'll get Some Snacks"I took Chloe's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"I Love you room"She exclaimed as we got inside.

"Thanks"I Laughed she sat on the bed and I did the same.

"So How long have you been in Cambel hall?"I Asked.

"Kindergarden"She replied kicking off her sandaled.

"wow you must know everybody"

"Yeah I do"

"So from where did you transfer from?"She asked.

"Oh I was Home schooled"I Shrugged.

"Why?"

"I Got bullied as a kid"I Sighed,I Hate talking about how I got Bullied cause it hurts alot,And it affected me alot in So many ways.

"What changed your mind to come to a public school?"_Wow she asks alot of qouestions._

"I Wanted a real graduation"I Simply nodded.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"I Asked laying down on my back.

"No"She laid down my way and looked at me.

"Is there someone you like?"I Looked at her.

"No"She blushed.

"Lair,You blushed,I am sure you like someone"I laughed and sat on my elbow.

"No I don't"She giggled nervousley.

"Yes you do,you Lair"I Grabbed a pillow and smaked her arm.

"Ow"She laughed and grabbed my blue pilow and smacked my legs with it.

"Oww haha"I Laughed and ran to the other side od the room as she followed me.

"Stop,I Can't breath"I laughed and laid on the bed two minutes later.

"I Surrendor"I Laughed at her comment.

"Hey kids"My mom said as she got in with a tray of two Sprites and a playe of mini Sandwitches.

"Thanks mom"I Took the tray from her and set it on my nightstand.

"Yeah thanks Mrs,Monroe"

"You welcome,You two have fun I am going to pick up something and be back,behave now"She smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Those are really good"Chloe said as we started eating on the bed.

"I Know right"

"How would you know you only ate one"She laughed.

"I Ate cereal before you came So I feel full"She nodded.

"So who's Chad?"I Asked.

"We have lots of Chad's in our schoole,Be certain please"She chuckled taking a sip from her sprite.

"Chad the guy 's told me to sit next too on my first day"I Couldn't tell her his full name,I Couldn't let her wonder how I knew his full name.

"Oh you mean Chad Dylan Cooper"

"yeah I guess,What is He about?"I Asked.

"His Portlyn's Boyfriend"She said throwing her sprite can in the garbage.

"I Kinds figured that out since she was sitting on his lap"

"Yeah,His a womenazer"

"How long has he been in this school?"

"Like me kindergarden"

"So you must know alot about him right?"

"Yes but there's one word that describes him"

"And That is?"

"An ass"I Laughed loudley and covered my mouth.

"I Honestly Didn't see that coming"I Said between my giggle fit.

"That's how I do it"She poped her imaginary collar.

"Your awesome"I high fived her.

"But why do you hate him so much?"I Asked.

"Other than the fact that his girlfriend threw her drink on me,Why should I hate him"She said sarcasm dripping her voice.

"Come that's not the only reason,His girlfriend did it it'a not his fault"She sighed.

"Come on tell me"I Pushed her.

"When I was 14 Portlyn was my bestfriend"My mouth dropped.

"I Know trust me"She said."Anyways,I Liked Chad alot and she encourged me to tell him,After I did He...Made fun of me infront of the whole baseball team and Asked out portlyn and She said yes"She looked down.

"I am So sorry Chloe,I Can't believe they would do this to you,That's just horrible,You know what forget about them you have me"I Grinned,She smiled and hugged me.

* * *

"Why the heck are you wearing your school uniform"Chloe said walking up to me as I pulled out my Chemistry books.

"It's school thats why"I Furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Sonny"She laughed,I Closed my locker and turned to her."Friday is free dress day"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"She laughed. _**(It's trues this school is real and it has friday free dress day,I Didn't make it up)**_

"I Feel Stupid,That's why everyone around me isn't in the uniform"I Said looking around.

"Do you have some spare clothes?"She asked.

"Oh yeah I do"I Gasped and pulled my bag pack and pulled out some clothes.

"Come on"I Said pulling her to the girls bathroom.I Got in and Changed into Blue jean skirt and a white tank top with a black cardigan.

I Walked out and twirled around for Chloe.

"You look so cute"She cooed,

"Let's go"I Giggled and linked my arms with her.

* * *

_**Chad pov**_

I Walked across the school campus with my hands in my pockets.I Pulled out my phone and started texting Portlyn since she didn't talk to me Since last week.

I Bumped into Sonny and Soon enough I was under her.

"I Am sorry"I Looked down at her.

"Whatever"I Got off her and helped her up.

"I Was the one running anyways"She walked away and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey wait up"I Called running behind her.

"What do you want Cooper"She huffed.

"What's wrong?"I Asked shoving my phone in my pocket.

"Why do you care"She asked looking at me up and down.

"Well since were classmates and practically friends..."I Couldn't continue cause she cut me off.

"Classmates yes,Friends you can forget it"She walked away.

"What the hell is your problem"I Yelled at turned around and gave me a funny look.

"My problem right now is you and you better get the hell out of my way"She walked away shaking her head.

_What the hell did I do?_

* * *

_**I Think this Chapter sucked right?I don't know.I Hope you like it :( tell me what you think 5 reviews =Fast update :)**_

_**In 2 weeks I won't be updating a lot I failed algebra and I have to study well,I Was sick thats why I didn't study well for the quiz but now all I have to do Is pass my make up exam Wish e Luck!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**m Hey guys So I guess you didn't like the last Chapter?Kinda figured since I got one review,I Am really sorry :( I Let you all down I didn't mean too.**_

_**So I Really hope you guys think different about this Chapter.**_

_**5 reviews=Fast update,Read&Review&Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov.**_

"You totally messed up and you have to fix this mess"Craig lectured me through skype,I Groaned and dragged a hand across my face.

"I Know,I Know I Don't need your leacture"I Spat softly and looked down at my hand.

"You have to fix this,I Know he did some pretty bad things to your friend but you can't make it get between you and your job"He angrily said,I Sighed and took a Hair tie from my wrist tied my hair up for school.

"I Know What I am doing,I Don't need you to tell me what to do"I Turned off my computer and slipped my feet into my shoes.

"Good Morning"My Mom grinned Setting my breakfest on the table.

"Morning"I Grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I almost messed up my job cause of my stupid feelings"I Spat."I Am honestly not in the mood to eat i'll Just eat at school"I Got up and grabbed my bag.

"Honey we talked about this"She sighed.

"Mom Don't worry I am eating,I Am just in a bad mood I'll eat at schoo,Love you"I sighed and made my way to school.

I Had to get to Chad,But after I snapped at him I don't think I Can,The first time Craig gave me this mission I though being friends with his girlfriend was an option for me to get him,But Now this option is out Since Chloe hates her,And Chad himself isn't that crazy about her and after that fight they had on my frist day of school I am not even sure there together Since I didn't even see them talk after that.I Though about telling Chloe I Was a spy but I don't even know her that well to trust her with a huge secret like this.

"Dude You better not travel on winter break Cause were gonna party all those 2 weeks"A Guy said to his friend after he passed by me.

I Grinned to myself,That's it a .

"No No way"My mom said on the phone.

"Come on mom Please this is work related"I Whispered looking around in the empty hallway.

"I Think it's a great idea"Craig said on the other line.

"Absolutely Not,Forget it,I Understand this is your job but No way"My mom declined.

"Craig"I Sighed.

"Go to class Sonny i'll Convince your mom"I Sighed and hung up and shoved my phone in my skirt pocket.

"Nice of you to join us " said.

"I Don't think anybody looks forward too sex class"I Rolled my eyes and took a seet between Chad and His friend Skylar I think.

"It's Health Class"He corrected.

"Than we should talk about health not sex,Were fine learning about it on the streets"I Exclaimed making everybody laugh, _( I Remember that sentence learning about sex on the streets from one of the stories here but I don't remember witch if the author is reading this I just hope she's ok with me using it)_

"One more word and you can lead yourself to the principle's office"He said through greeted teeth.

"I Don't mind"I Shrugged.

" out now"He said handing me a paper after he scribbled down on it.

"Now since your new here,I'll just start off with a Warning,But one more complain and your gonna be responsible for whatever punishment I give you"I Nodded and walked out of the door.

"Thanks"I Gave him a smile and walked out.I Took my phone out and saw a new text message I opened it and grinned.

_**Your gonna love me for this,You can have your party!**_

_**-Craig.**_

I Grinned and ran into the cafeteria for lunch time,I Grabbed the megaphone from one of the cheerleaders and Stood on the table.

"Can I have your attention please"I Said through the megaphone."I Am Having a party tonight in my beach home,Dancing,Drinks,Swimming You guys will have So much fun hope to see you all there,For anyfruther information you can go to Chloe,Thank you"I Handed the megaphone to the cheerleader and jumped of the table.

"Oh and Chloe Achole is allowed"I Walked to the vending machine and grabbed a Chocolate bar,I Knew Underage drinking was pretty bad but it was the only way I Could attract everybody to come to my party.

"Can't wait for the party Monroe"Grady highfived me he was one of Chad's bestfriends.I Made my way to the baseball team and stood in the middle of them.

"So Are you going to be there Cooper?"I Asked.

"Well After snapping at me the other day I don't know if I wanna be apart of anything you do"He Shrugged.

"I Was in a bad mood"I Sighed,I'll commit suicide if he doesn't come.

"Is that your way of apologising?"He smirked.

"Maybe"I Smiled.

"I'll be there"He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thought so"I Rolled my eyes and walked away.

_**Chad pov.**_

"This party is gonna be a blast man"Skylar yelled in my convirtble as I drove them all my friends in the baseball team well only 5 of them the rest would get there on ride.

"Grady I don't see why you had to get Achole when I am sure Sonny already has alot"I Chuckled.I Parked my car infront of her beach house and breathed.

"This is Amazing"Caleb said I turned to him and nodded.I jumped out of the car and Straightnened my leather jacket I made my way to the house and they followed.

"Yeah baby"We heared a yell,We saw Sonny dancing on the table with Chloe,I Chuckled,She was wearing Black skinny jeans that were ripped and a tight black Tanktop wiitch had silver straps and Silver heels,She looked hot.

"Hey,I am glad you made it"I Was so into my day dream that I didn't realized that she made her way over to me

"Yeah great party"I Swallowed.

"Thanks,Do you want anything to drink?"She asked.

"No Thanks,How do I know that your not just trying to make me drunk so you can sleep with me"I Wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"You have a big head"She rolled her eyes.

"Nice house"I Commented.

"I know"She flipped her hair.

"Who has a big head now"I Smirked.

"Still you"She winked.

"Your a badass,I Like it"I Got closer to her,She smirked and placed her hand on my chest.

"And Your a Player and I won't fall for it"I Watched her walk away from me.I had the biggest grin on my face,I Was smilling like an idiot.

"Dude you look like an idiot"Grady said,I Wiped the smile off my face and popped my collar and cleared my throat.

"Whats up with you"Grady laughed.

"We know"Skylar and Caleb said,I looked at them and raised my eyebrows Waiting for them to say something.

"His in love"They made kissy face.I Rolled my eyes and smacked there arms.

"Shut up"I Grumbled.

"Our little boy is growing up"Grady said pretending to be in tears.

"Cut it out"I Laughed and walked away,I grabbed a beer from the counter and took a sip.I Looked at the stairs and walked up there,I Got in a random room and looked around.

The room was plain white there wasn't any curtains,A bed and a nightstand and a Closet and Sonny's Closet,I am not sure this is her room maybe a guestroom that they didn't have time to decorate?.

"What are you doing in my room"I Heared her voice say from the doorway.

"This is your room?"I Asked as I turned around,She nodded and raised her eyebrows at me."I thought it was a guestroom why is your room so...plain"I Finally said.

"Cause I don't think I am going to stay here for a long time"She softly said leaning on the door way.

"Why?"I Asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out"She smiled.

"I Want you to stay here"I Finally said after 5 seconds of silence.

"You don't even know me Chad,There's so much in my life that you'll never know"She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Like..."I Dragged on.

"Like I said that's for me to know and for you to never find out"She grinned.

"Just tell me"I Groaned.

"Nope"She stuck her tounge out to me and I laughed.

"Your Stuborn I like that"I Winked at her.

"And I would Like it if you leave my room"I Crossed my arms,He held his hands up and walked towards the door,I Closed the door and sighed.

"Thanks for Coming,I hope you make it home safe,See you at school tomorrow"i Grinned as the last person who was Chad walked out of the door with his baseball team behind him.

"I Had a great night"He said,I Gave him a thumbs up.

"Good Night"He kissed my cheek softly and made his way to the door.

"Great party Sonny his friends yelled as they got in the car,I Waved and closed the door.

I Leaned on the door and Smile to myself.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,I Am pretty proud of it,tell me what you think in a review!5 Reviews=Fast update Love you all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys,Thank you hall for the reviews,You guys are so awesome I am so glad you liked the prevouise Chapter!**_

_**Enjoy this one**_

_**Read it**_

_**and Review!**_

_**5 Reviews=Fast Update :)**_

* * *

_**Portlyn Pov.**_

"I Have to go"I Grinned as I pulled away from skylar's lips ,I left his car and fixed my lipgloss,I Looked at Sonny who was standing near her locker.

Afterr Checking out Some pictures on facebook that some girls updated from Sonny's Party last night,I Saw one picture were she had a hand on Chad's chest and he was smiling down at her,I Don't think the new girl understands that Chad is mine and only mine,I always knew she was no good since me and Chad faught on the her first day on school and she helped that bitch Chloe,I Just had to get rid of her,She's just bad luck.

" come in,For what do I own this Surprise visit"I Sat down and grinned.

"Principle Dunken,Our parents signed us up to this school to be raised not by just our parents by our teachers too,We have health Class so we won't have sex till marriage or atleast when were ready,We learned alot and this school is teaching us manners am I right?"I Asked.

"True true"He nodded.

"So what do you think about underage drinking?"I Smirked.

"I Do not approve of it and I think it's Completly wrong"He stood up and leaned on his desk."Were are you getting with this ?"He looked at me Suspiciously.

"Last night Sonny Monroe Had a party full of underage drinking and the whole senior class where there,Now I am not a rat but I care about this school and the students imagine if they were driving while drinking and got into a car accedent or ran over someone and got a DUI,The reputation of this school would be totaly ruined,Parents are gonna Take there kids out of this school and the school will loose it's clean reputation,We don't want our school too fall apart for a simple irresponsible action the new girl did"I Smiled at him.

"That's just not accepted"He said walking to his microphone.

_Your going down monroe._

_**Sonny Pov**_

I Parked my car and made my way to school,I Stopped in tracks as I saw Portlyn making out with Skylar in the car,I Took my phone out and Snapped a picture of them before someone sees me.

I Shock my head and stood infront of my locker,I Saw her walk by like nothing happened,_Disgusting _I Shock my head,I Feel bad for Chad his own Best friend with his girlfriend.

"Great party Sonny"Skylar said as I got in class.

"Disgusting"I Spat at him.

"Hey Sonny great party"Grady said.

"Thanks"

"Seniors make your way to the great hall Immediatly IMMEDIATLY"The principle said.

"He sounds angry"Grady laughed.

"Imagine if he knows about your underage drinking part"I Laughed.

"Crazy right"I Laughed harder.

"What's So funny?"Chad smiled as he approached us while we were walking to the great started explainig to him and Chad Started laughing.

"You had an underage drinking party"The principle yelled at me in the middle of the great hall infront of everyone.

"If the whole party thing is true,Your all spending Winter vacation in school"Everybody started gasping and whispiring.

"What underage drinking party I don't know what your talking about"I Laughed.

"Your such a lair"Portlyn spat.

"Shut up,I Hate listning to Your squeaky little voice"I .Dunken's phone rang he picked it up and left the hall.

"You bitch"I Yelled running up to Portlyn.

"Watch your language we are in school after all"She calmly said.I Looked at her up and down.

"Your disgusting"I Spat.

walked back in and crossed his arms and looked at me,I Sighed.

" ,I deserve to be Punished but they don't,They thought It was a normal party and I am the one who brought achole in,Yes alot of people drank but I had cabs called in for everybody"I Sighed,That was true I got cabs for who were drunk."Please I take 100 percent punishment for all of this,Don't ruin there winter break for them Please"I Begged,He nodded and Shock his head.

"Since I can't have the teachers teach one student in summer school,I Am afraid your going to have detention for 2 weeks starting today for 3 hours and if you show up on time and don't get into any trouble I might allow you to go to the Winter Wonderland Dance"I Nodded.

"Thank you "I Dropped my hands to my side.

"All of you back to your classes"He yelled and walked out.

"you got lucky"She spat and walked away.

"I Cannot believe you have a picture of Portlyn Cheating on Chad and you didn't say anything"Chloe said as she got in the car after school so I could drive her home since she had a flat tire.

"I Felt bad for Chad,I mean his own best friend and Girlfriend"I Exclaimed starting the engine.

"But don't you think he deserves to know the truth"She said.

"I thought you hate him,Them"I Looked at her confused,

"I Do,But everyone deserves to know the truth"

I Looked at the Chloe and bit my bottom lip.

_What do I do?_

_**Caleb Pov**_

I Sighed and dragged a hand over my face and leaned on my car as I watched Sonny drive off with Chloe in her car,I Couldn't believe what I heared,I knew it was the truth cause why would Sonny even lie about this she's new here.

I Wanted to tell Chad As much as Sonny wanted to tell him,But I didn't want to hurt his feeling just like she didn't,I Was so confused,I Didn't care if I rated out Skylar even though he was my best friend I couldn't trust him after what his done to Chad.

I Just had to _Figure Something out ASAP._

_**Chad Pov.**_

"I Feel bad that Sonny took all the blame so we could have our winter break,I mean we all partisipated in the party"Grady said in the baseball locker room.

"No offence Chad,But if it wasn't for Portlyn the principle would have never found out about Monroe's party"Caleb said Putting on his Baseball jersey.

"yeah it was a pretty bitchy thing for her to do"I Shrugged and Slammed my locker shut and Grabbed my baseball gloves.

"What's up with you too,Are you guys together,broken up,Whats the deal"Grady laughed.

"I Don't know"I Laughed.

"Just break up with her already,It's not like you really love her anyways"Caleb waved his hands.

"Do You know something I don't?"I Asked looking at him supiciouly.

"Chad man,What are you talking about"He chuckled closing his locker.

"No Man what are you talking about,Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"I Asked.

He opened his mouth and I listened,As Soon as I heared what he said I grabbed his shirt and took him to the hall.

"Your saying you heared Sonny telling Chloe that she had a picture of Portlyn kissing Skylar my own best friend in his car?"I Aske raising my eyebrows at him.

"That's exactly what I said I don't know why you had to repeat it"He said taking off his eye glasses,You see his a realy nerd with glasses and I have no Idea how he made it on the baseball team but His my best friend.

"I Don't believe this,Skylar would never do that to me,We've known each other since we were 5"I Exclaimed."I have to talk to Sonny"I Said making my way to the exit.

"Is it true"I Breathed as Sonny opened the door.

"What?"She asked.

"Is Portlyn Cheating on me with my own bestfriend"She bit her lower lip and opened the door to let me in.

* * *

_**Hey guys Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it,Love you all!Remember 5 reviews=Fast update!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok So I am Reallllllllllllllllllllly Happy right now!Wanna know why?**_

_**Welll...Cause I got the best READERS EVER Who wouldn't be happy,27 Reviews it's so awesome that you guys are reviewing it encourges me and helpes me right!**_

_**So ENjoy this Chapter!**_

_**5 reviews=Fast update!**_

_**Love you all**_

* * *

_**Chad pov.**_

_**FlashBack.**_

_"I Am Sorry Chad,I Wanted to tell you this morning but I didn't want to hurt your feeling'Sonny Whispered as we reached her room._

_"I am not mad at you,it's just that...My own best friend"I Exclaimed softly._

_"I Am Sorry"She whispered putting a hand on my shoulder._

_I Don't know what Came on to me but I Slowly leaned in and So did she.I Captured her lips with mine and wrapped my arms around her lower back._

_I Kissed her with passion,My body was onfire,I felt Something I never felt with Portlyn,it was Making me feel all tingly,And I was just so lost in the kiss that I didn't care what happened with Skylar and Portlyn._

_She pulled away and bit her lip._

_"I Am Sorry,I Just Can't"She whispered._

_"Can't What"I Asked,She removed my arms from her hips and ran her fingers through her hair._

_"I Can't kiss you this is wrong"She exclaimed."Just forget this ever happened Chad"_

_"Why,Tell me you didn't feel something and I'll forget about it,But judging by your eyes you felt Something"I Said._

_"Just leave Chad"She whispered._

_**End Of Flashback**_

_"You Don't understand Chad,I Never Cheated on you,I Love you"Portlyn cried and held my hand as we stood in the middle of the winter wonderland Dance._

_"You did,There was a damn Picture Portlyn,I am Sorry ok,I Don't know why am I apologising it's you who Cheated but I am Sorry it's over,You and Skylar should have thought about me for a slight second before going behind my back,I Told you it's over 2 weeks ago nothing is going to Change my damn mind"I Yelled._

_"Chad please"She said wiping her face._

_"I am Sorry"I Said She sighed and walked away_

_Even though it was her fault,I never liked seeing a girl cry Espicially portlyn I've known her for a long time,I Sighed and made my way to baseball practice,I got rid of Portlyn,She hates me and she wont ever want to see me again but now I have to see Skylar every single day and hold myself back from punching him in the face,I have to admit that part was pretty hard,I Couldn't kick him off Cause I wasn't the coach yes I was the team Captain but I wasn't aloud to kick anybody off the team.I've been captain for 3 years I think I should be allowed to kick someone off the team but I don't why I am not allowed to._

_I Havn't Spoke to Sonny Since the kiss,She would just ignore me,Whenever I went to her house to talk her mom would say she's asleep,But I knew she wasn't.I Don't know why it was so hard for her to face the truth and admit she had feeling for me.I Did,I've been depressed the whole 2 weeks we didn't talk it julle me slowly on the inside,I Couldn't Eat,Sleep,Play Baseball,I Couldn't do Anything knowing she wasn't talking to me._

_Even though I've known her for a Small amount of time,I just...There's Something about her that makes me want hard to get personality,Her loyalty,How she's brave,Her pink lips,Her brown eyes that always look at me in a mocking way,how she was hard to get and she didn't swoon when she saw me Cause I was hot or Sexy witch I was._

_"Dude Is that Sonny"Grade gasped from behind me,I Looked up from my phone and Saw Sonny walking into the Entrance with Chloe._

_"Wow"I Breathed,She looked Amazing Not amazing She looked lips,Her legs,her face,her hair,Her curves,everything._

_She had a White Strapless dress on,It came abover her knees and had a flowing tail behind it,There were two Silver lines on the middle,The dress hugged her Body Perfectly,Her Blonde hair was Curled perfectly,Her arms were wrapped around her waist,She looked at me and gave me Smile and waved._

_I Gave her a Smile and Sighed,Can Someone be so Beautiful?._

_**Sonny Pov**_

_After the Kiss I couldn't talk to Chad,I Don't know why I just Couldn't,I Thinks it's the guilt I felt Cause I was getting Closer to him So I could find out information about his Brother Mason,That made me feel very bad,Plus After being done with this mission I would be leaving California,I Didn't know being a Spy was going to be this hard.I guess my Dad never warned me about those kind of things._

_And I had another problem,After what he's done to Chloe,I think she would hate me if I dated Chad._

_"Are you ok?"Chloe asked,Eating the White Ice-Cream they gave out,I Nodded and gave her a Smile._

_"I just...I Don't know"I Said Staring at Chad and biting my Lower pink lipstick covered lip._

_He Just looked so Fine,His muscles ripped through his shirt,His Smile his everything._

_I Wish I could Kiss him,I Felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I remembered my Kiss with him 2 weeks ago,How I felt my body on fire,And I felt butterflies fill my killed me not being with him._

_"Chloe I have to tell you Something"I Sighed._

_"What's Wrong?"She asked._

_"Chad and I kissed"I Finally said._

_"What,When,Who,were"She quickley said making me Chuckle._

_"Remember when He came over 2 weeks ago"She nodded."That day"_

_"And I Think I Have feelings for him"I Said biting my lower lip._

_"Wow"She finally said._

_"I know You hate him after what he did to you,But my feelings aren't Something I control"I Exclaimed._

_"It's ok Sonny I understand,You do your own thing and I'll do mine,No hard feelings"She stood up._

_"Chloe wait"I Said standing up and placing my hands on the table._

_"It's ok Sonny don't worry about it,from now on were going our seperate ways"She said walking off._

_I Sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I watched her walk away and talk to some people._

_"Hey"I turned around and saw Chad smiling,hands in his pocket._

_"Hey"I Smiled back._

_"Umm Do you wanna dance?"He asked._

_"I...umm"Should I?_

_"Come on,I know I am the last person you wanna see now but one dance won't hurt anybody"He winked holding out his hand,I Grinne and took it._

_We stood in the middle of the dance floor and started swaying back and forth too The way I loved you By Selena had his arms wrapped around my waist and I had mine wrapped around his neck,I Looked up at the Sky and Smiled,The great thing about this dance is that it's outside were I can See the starts._

_"You look beautiful tonight"I Lowered my head to meet his eyes and Smiled._

_"Thank you,You look pretty handsome too "I Winked making him laugh._

_He slowly leaned in and I did the same but of course Lucky me our moment was intruptted by a squeaky annoying voice._

_"I Knew it"Portlyn Shreiked making her way to us.I Instintaly removed my arms from his neck and swallowed._

_"Oh don't stop on my account,Who am I to stop you guys,I am just your damn girlfriend"She yelled in Chad's face._

_"Your not my girlfriend anymore why don't you get this,I broke up with you 2 weeks ago"Chad Yelled back._

_"For her right?"She laughed bitterly pointing at me._

_"No because you cheated"Chad exclaimed._

_"Your the one who made up that lie about me Cheating on him didn't you"She yelled in my face._

_"Just deny it"Grady whispered behind me._

_"I am sure Chloe set you up to this after all She's crazy about Chad,Willing to be his slave"She yelled making everybody laugh and point and Chloe._

_"Shut up"I Said._

_"Excuse me"She raised her eyebrows at me in amusment._

_"You heard me,I Said shut the hell up and never talk about Chloe this way,Chloe will always be better than you No matter if you like it or not got it?,And Yes I am the one who told Chad but it wasn't a lie it was the truth,Why Cheat when you could've just left?,Your a realy bitch no matter how many times you and Skylar deny that you hooked up,I Know the truth and Chad believes me and It's non of your buisness if Something is going on between me and Chad,Your his past and I am his future and by the way his acting towards me I think it will be forever"I Smirked as I was done with my Speech._

_"You Come to my school and Do things your way,I'll show you what a real bitch I am"She said getting closer to me._

_"By Giving a Blow job to every single guy in this school,Oh don't worry you've already proved that"I Waved my hand and Gave her a Smile and made everyone laugh in her face._

_"My School my rules"She whispered and walked off,I Sighed and walked off into the opposite direction the music started to blast and everybody started doing there own thing.I Made my way to the photo booth ,I Just wanted to sit inside it and be alone._

_"Sonny wait"I Heared Chad's voice call._

_"What Chad"I Said and turned around._

_"What's wrong now"He asked._

_"Did you even see what happened Chad,We can't be together it will be just Too much,Everyone is against it,I Don't know"I Said running my fingers through my hair._

_"I Don't care,I Have feelings for you and I wanted to be this way"He said._

_"But Chad..."I Was cut off cause he pushed me inside the photo both and behind the red curtain,He pressed me against the wall inside and kissed me hard,I tried to push him away but he lifted both of my hands above my head._

_I Moaned and kissed him back with More attraction and passion.I Cupped his face and sighed into the kiss as the camera in the photo booth was Taking pictures since chad pressed the button by Accedent while we were kissing._

"Sonny Sonny SONNY"I Opened my eyes and met my mom's eyes.

"What"I Yelled.

"Its 7:45 you have to get to School by now"She said.

"What's with the Clicking noise?"I Asked sitting up with an astonished expression.

"Oh I was just taking pictures of you while you were asleep,Your just soo Cute"She pinches my cheek and walked out.

"15 MINUTES"She Called from outside.

"Wait a minute so this was all a dream"I Whispered to my self looking down at my clothes.

"Damn"I Whined.

I took a very fast shower and grinned,Maybe this was a wake up Call,I Really don't care what would happen after this but I know I have feelings for Chad and ever since the kiss we had at my house it hasn't been the same,Why am I ignoring Someone who could possibly be the Love of my life?.

Since Friday was free dress day I decided to put on the cutest Alfet on,I Threw on my Blue ripped Skinny Jeans a Purple tanktop and Black high heel boots,I had my hair in a high ponytail.I Grabbed my leather vest and slipped it on.

I Littearly Ran out of the house like lightning.I parked my car infront of the school and Grabbed my bag,I Locked my car and ran in the hallways making my way to the guys baseball/PE changing room.

"What's the rush"Chloe called.

"Later"I yelled.I Pushed the door open and looked between the lockers looking for Chad.

"hey no girls aloud"A guy called he had a towel wrapped around his waist only.

"Aww are you gonna go cry to your mommy"I Called,I Stopped as I saw Chad leaning on his locker.

"Chad"I breathed.

"Sonny what are you doing here?"He asked,I Didn't care that all his friends were around him and looking at me like I was Crazy for being in the guys PE Changing room I Cared about Chad and I right now.

I Sighed and pushed him against his locker and kissed him,I Cupped his face as he kissed me back with much passion,He turned us over and slammed my back onto the locker and kissed me hard.

"Wow"I Breathed as he pulled away.

"Yeah Wow"He smiled.

"I Am disgusted"Grady said.

_Way to ruin the moment grady_ I thought.

* * *

_**Hey guys so What do you think?Do you like it,I Am so proud of this chapter,,,I got you with the whole dance thing didn't I?I Am so evil ahahahhaahhaha 5 reviews=Fast update.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews you guys are really Awesome.**_

_**I Really got you Last Chapter huh?**_

_**5 reviews=Fast Update.**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov**_

_3 month Later._

I Looked at Chad as he was explaining to me the new lesson in calculus,I Was just lost in his eyes nodding without even understanding a word he was 's been 3 months since we've been dating,I Still didn't find any information,I mean I went to his house and met his parents but he always said his an only Child,I try to make him trust me but I think baby steps till he tells me the truth.

"No Solve this problem for me"He Said handing me a Pen and a Notebook.

"What?"

"Solve it"He smirked."Unless your just lost in my eyes and you weren't hearing a word I was saying"

"Your So arrogant,Your eyes aren't that great anyway"I Said huffing and walking over to the chair that was near my bed,I sighed and started reading the problem.

"Did my baby get mad"He teased.

"Shut up"I Said smacking his arms with the leaned in and Kissed me,I Smiled and Ran my fingers through his hair.

"Aren't you going to get that?"He asked pulling away.

"Mhmm?...Get what?"I Raised my eyebrows.

"The door bell rang"He pointed out.

"Really,Just a sec stay here"I Said walking out of my room,I Closed the door and padded down stairs,I Opened the door and saw Portlyn,She was about to say something but I cut her off.

"No I do not Have your lipstick"I Smirked.

"I am not here,You think your so smart don't you"She said Coming inside.

"What are you talking about?"I Asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your a Spy"She Smirked.

"Wait what,I Don't know what your talking about"I Shrugged.

"Oh Alison"I Cringed as she called me by my last name."My Father is a Spy,He told me about you"

"So what are you going to tell Chad now"I Rolled my eyes.

"I Could but...I have a better idea"She smirked."If he finds out you get fired cause you weren't a very good Spy but that won't benefit me in Anything So I have a better Idea"

"And That is?"I asked.

"Break up with Chad,Do it Or I tell him and Make him hate you"She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Anything else?"I Asked.

"That's all,See ya"She walked out and slammed the door shut.I Covered my mouth with my hand as tears streamed down my face,I Didn't expect this,I didn't expect this at all,It hurts so much.

I Wiped my face and walked upstairs.

"Who was it?"He asked smiling as he loked uo from his phone.

"Just Some kids who wanted Candy"I Said in a weak voice.

"Are you ok?"He asked.

"We need to talk"I Said taking his hands and leading him to my bed.

"So talk"He said laying his head on my lap.

"I Can't do this Anymore"I Whispered and swallowed the lump in my throat,I Just wanted to scream the truth to him and hug him Tight and beg for forgivness,I Couldn't stand loosing him,I felt like I loved him,It was crazy,My heart was beating so fast that I could hear it,Hot air was coming out of my ears like I pierced them,My eyes were watering and my hands that rested on his head were shaking,it's been only 3 months and I feel like I love him.

"Can't do What?"He asked Sitting up.

"This us,I Just Can't do it"I Said standing up.

"Did I do Something?"He asked.

"No,But a relationship is just too much for me now"I Sighed running my fingers through my hair.

"Your kidding right?,Please tell me yourjoking"I Swear I Saw his eyes water for a moment but he held in the tears.

"But Sonny..."I Cut him off.

"Just Leave Chad,Please don't make this harder than it already is"

"Sonny Please,Don't do this"He begged.

"Leave Chad"I Said looking in his shock his head and made his way towards the door.

I laid on my bed and hugged my pillow,It smelled just like him,I Was breaking down.

"Sonny what's wrong with Chad"My Mom said Coming into the room.

"Nothing"I Whispered.

"Are you ok?"She asked.

"No,I Am not ok Mom,I am not,I hate this Job and I hate dad for having this job his the reason i loved it and here it is ruining my life"I Screamed and burst into tears.

My mom left the room and Came back with a Small Leather notebook in her hand.

"Read the last Page"She Smiled and walked off.

I Sat up and wiped my face flipping through the pages till I reached the last page.

_Dear Ally bear. _I Laughed This was from my dad,I knew because his the only one who calls me Ally Bear.

_Well if you mom gave you this,I guess your a Spy right now,Repeating my legacy,Being like me,I am very proud of you,But you honey your stupid for taking off that Job,This Job Comes with alot of Sacrafises I hope you know what your getting yourself too I am guessing since your reading this you had to Sacrafise Something very dear to you,Something you love So much,Well I hope it isn't your mom,I am just Joking around,Your a very Strong Girl...Excuse me I mean women,Your a very Strong women and A very brave one to take a job like this,And your also Beautifull and Smart and Very Kind,I Love you so much baby Girl and whatever your going through right now,What ever you sacrafised it will come back to you Don't worry I am looking after you._

_Dad..._

I Sighed,I Wish I Could make it all better.

_**Chad Pov**_

I Heared a knock on my bedroom and ignored it,I Sighed and wiped my eyes,I've never been this emotional when it comes to Love,But then Sonny Came along and Changed everything,i just think I love her,And When she broke up with me I swore I heared my heart broke.

I Heared another knock and huffed jumping out of the bed,I opened the door ready to yell at whoever it was.

"What are you doing here"I Asked as I saw Portlyn infront of the door,She had a silk robe on and she smirked as she walked in.

"So Sonny broke up with you huh?"She laughed and sat on my bed.

"What did you do?,I Knew you were behind this,you came to Sonny's house didn't you,What did you tell her Cause she was fine before she answered the damn door"I Said slamming my fist into the wall making her jump.

"I'll tell you why she broke up with you,And I did it cause it's in your best intrest,Sonny is a Spy Chad,She's wants to get information about your brother"

"I Don't have a brother,I Don't know what your talking about"I Coughed.

"Chad,My father is a spy,I know all about your brother,Sonny is a Spy Chad"

"Ok fine you know about my brother,But Sonny isn't a Spy,You have no prove you just want me to hate her"I Smirked,She pulled out her Iphone and smirked.

"I Recorded her voice Chad"She said pressing the play button.

_"Oh Alison,My father is a spy he told me all about yo"Portlyn said in the recording._

_"So what are you gonna tell Chad now"Sonny Said._

_"I Could but...I have a better idea ,If he finds out you get fired cause you weren't a very good Spy but that won't benefit me in Anything So I have a better Idea"Portlyn said._

_"And That is?"Sonny asked._

_"Break up with Chad,Do it Or I tell him and Make him hate you"Portlyn replied._

_"Anything else?"Sonny Asked._

_"That's all,See ya"_

"Was that prove enough?"Portlyn smirked.

"Yes,It was Thank you for telling me,I now found out you told me cause you thought I was going to get back together with you,But were over nothing in this world would Change my mind"I Said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"You can leave and I don't ever want you to step foot in my house"I Said,She Looked at me up and down and left.

After She left,I Drove back to Sonny's house and Pressed on the door bell.

"Chad"She whispered when she opened the door.

"My Brother got married and had kids,When he quit Craig didn't let him quit since he was one of the best spies there,So he ran away,He isn't against you or against anyone,He just wants to have a normal life,Here's his number you can give it to Craig,It's nice knowing you"He Handed me a piece of paper and walked away.

"Chad wait"I Yelled,He shock his head and got in his Car.

_Is this the end?_

* * *

_**This isn't the last chapter we have alot of Chapters to come,I Didn't want this Chapter too be long cause I didn't want you guys to get a hint of what will happen next.**_

_**5 Reviews=Fast Update.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so i deleted Chapter 8,Cause it wasn't my best work,I wanna take a break,I am under a lot of preassure right now,I Don't know when I will be able to update I have a writers block right now.**

**I don't know when I am going to come back to fanfiction,But follow me on twitter :) my twitter link is on my profile.**

**I Hope you guys understand.**

**Thanks for all the support.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys,Finally my writers block isGONE,**_

_**So enjoy this Chapter**_

_**and Review**_

_**5 reviews=Fast update!**_

* * *

_**Sonny pov.**_

I Sighed as I threw my half eaten apple in the trash,I Took my car keys and made my way out of the door,I hate this,I thought after being done with this stupid mission,I could be homeschooled again,But NO,looks like I can't transfer in the middle of the year.I Chuckled to myself,I was walking very slowly and I was already late to school.

I Closed the door behind me,And made my way to my Car,I Stopped in tracks as I saw a red rose on the front window of my car,With a small card,I took the rose and looked around.

I opened the card and my eyes went wide.

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Don't cast me away  
Because I love you._

_Cooper._

I Sighed and ran my fingers through my hair,As much as I Wanted to fight the smile on my face,I Couldn't.

I Got in the car and started driving to school,I wasn't going to get back together with him,No way.

I Walked through the empty hallway and stopped infront of my locker I saw a rose and a note taped on my locker,I Sighed and took the other rose and Opened the card.

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Open the door  
I have a surprise for you._

_Cooper._

I Backed away from my locker,Honestly I was a little scared,What was in the bell rang and the hallway was packt with students.

I Sighed,What would be in there,Chad wouldn't hurt me Right?,Or he's mad cause I lied to him.

I Opened my locker and Red roses fell from it,a Mountain of roses,I reached into the locker and pushed the other roses into the floor._Where are my books?_

"Roses are red,Violets are blue,I Love you ,and That is true"I Turned around and saw Chad holding a bouqet of flower.

"No Thank you I think I have enough roses"I Said guestring to the roses on the floor and the one in my hand.

"I Love you"He said getting closer to me,_Don't be weak,Don't be weak,Don't fall for a Smile and a Flower well Flowers actually._

I Placed a hand on his chest and pushed him a way slowly.

"Chad,This ended weeks ago,It's done"I Said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Actually it just Started"He Smiled.

"Excuse me?"I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You know,We were living a lie before now it's real"

"Awww,Come on are you gonna make him beg on his knees"One of the girl cooed.

"I hate you"I grumbled,No one was going to leave me alone,There probably going to preassure me into forgiving him.

"I love you,I love you,I love you"He said taking my hand in his,I looked into his eyes and sighed slowly,I Can't be weak,I just Can't.

"Whatever"I Rolled my eyes and made my way to the class.

_**Chad pov**_

I Tapped my finger over my chin as I made my way to Sonny's house,I Couldn't get one thing,She hurt me,Why is she mad?.Girls are confusing.

"Chad?,Come in sweetie Sonny is in her room"I Smiled to and made my way upstairs,I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed.

She stood up and huffed.

"What are you doing here?,are you following me everywhere"She sighed slapping her hand over her thight.

"Didn't Anyone teach you how to knock?,Or your hand is broken"She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You've gone crazy.I Swear"She sighed.

"I Don't understand one thing"I Said making my way to her.

"The whole thing is your fault,Why are you mad at me?"He asked.

"Get out Chad"She said pointing to the door.

"What did I say now"I Sighed.

"It's not my fault Chad,If you think it is than Why are you here Chad?huh?,I Was simply just doing my jobe,I Didn't know I was gonna hurt somebody,At first I got closer to you to know about your brother but then I fell in L..."She stopped and looked away,I Placed my finger under her chin and turned her face to me.

"What,Fell in Love with me"I Whispered.

"Chad you see that door over there"She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah"I looked at her as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Just like you came in from it,Get out"She pushed me towards the door and I heared her lock the door.

I Sighed and dragged a hand over my face.

"Sonny open the door"I Said knocking on it.

"Go away Chad"She yelled.I Shoved my hands in my pocket,I Smiled as I my fingers touched my phone in my pocket,I took it out and pressed the phone to my ears.

"Hey baby,Tonight?,8?Ok I'll come pick you up and we can go to the movies"I pretended to be talking to someone,So she could at least get jelouse and open the door.

"Love you too"At that moment the door opened and she glared at me.

"Who were you talking too"She said looking away.

"Oh,That's my life,My sun that brightens up my day,My baby"I Smirked to myself,She turned to me and smacked my arms.

"That's enough,Who were you talking to on the phone?,Who's the girl you told I love you to?"She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here take my phone,I Wasn't talking to anyone,Just a little act to make you open the door"I Winked.

"Do you think I love someone other than you?,Your my only baby"I Smiled.

"I Wanna tell you something"She smiled."Your a jerk,Liar and very lame"She raised her eyebrows at me,I Leaned on the door.

"I love you"

"Dont. Say. It .Again"She said through greeted teeth.

"No I'll say and I'll say it a Million time"I Exclaimed.

"Fine say it,But not to me for the door ok"She slammed the door in my face.

_**(Some things I took them from a show,I thought it was cute,So I decieded to use them,I don't wanna take credit for something I didn't do,Not everything was taken just a couple of things)**_

"Your stuborn"I Called.

"I know,Now you said what you wanted to say,You can leave now"

* * *

_**5 reviews=Fast update,I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it's short :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys,I am back,Sorry for the long wait,I had a bad writer's block that I even thought about leaving Fanfiction!.**_

_**Anyways I am Back.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

* * *

_**Chad Pov**_

I Walked in the reception of the wedding and Sighed,But it wasn't my Wedding,It was Caleb's and Chloe,The last Time I talked to Sonny was 4 months before graduation when I gave her the flowers then She made it clear that She doesn't want me Anymore,It's been a week since we all graduated and today is the first time I am going to see her since graduation.

You see while the romance between me and Sonny ended,The romance between Caleb and Chloe Bloomed,The harderst thing of them Getting married is that I was the best man and Sonny was the maid of honer,it meant throught all preperations we had to see each other,Whenever I tried to talk to her She would just Change the subject.

Sonny Changed so Much,Her hair wasn't blonde anymore or shoulder length,Her hair was black and short,it stopped right down her ear.

"Hey Chloe do you know where Sonny is?"I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I think she's in the garden outside"I Nodded and patted her back and made my way to the garden,Well actually I was trying to find the garden Caleb's grandparent's House Is a Castle,Now I see why he and Chloe picked this place for the reception.

I grabbed a red flower from the vase and saw Sonny sitting on one of the couches Facing the pool in the garde,She was daydreaming staring at the pool without even moving an inch,I quitley made my way over to her and lifted the flower infront of her face so she can Wake up from her daydream.

"Chad"She said and Looked up,I Smiled at her,She sighed and looked away.

"I Saw you looking lonley out here,So I decided to Join you and give you this flower"I Said gesturing to the flower in my hand.

"Thank you"She sighed and ran her fingers throught her hair and grabbed the flower from my hand,I Sat next to her and faced her and she did the same,She gave me a small smile and I chuckled,She shock the flower back and forth and looked around.

She looked beautiful,She was wearing a very light gold and white dress,She didn't have make up on exept mascera and a light brown lipstick,She had a gold flower pinned in her hair.I looked into her eyes and she lowered her head,I Place my finger under her chin and lifted her head up,She smiled and removed my hand and Looked into my eyes,A Tear slipped down from her eye,She got up and wiped her eyes.

"It was nice seeing you again Chad,Thanks for the flower"She was about to walked away but I grabbed her hand,She pulled it away quickley from my grip and walked away,I Sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.I Slapped my hand against my knees and sighed.

I Looked up and I saw her standing infront of the door that leads to the party,She was looking at me while biting her lip,As Soon as my eyes met her's she turned away and walked in.

_**Sonny Pov**_

I shot up from bed.

"There's Something wrong with Chad"I Said.

I had the wrost nightmare,Chad was covered in blood,In the street,I got out of bed and grabbed my phone,Should I call him,I bit my lip and dialed grady's number instead.

"Sonny?"He asked,His voice wasn't making me feel any better..

"Is Chad ok?"I Asked.

"Sonny,He got into a car accedent,He's doing a surgery right now"I Dropped my phone and placed my hand on my Chair to steady myself.

I Walked tiredly to my room at about 2 in the morning,Chad was asleep in the hospial after the surgery and they told me he'll wake up tomorrow,I Close my door and rested my head on it,I Was so angry,I don't know Why,At myself,At Chad,At the drunk idiot who crashed into Chad's Car,At Portly,At my dad,At Craig.I Slammed my fist against my door and banged on it.

"Sonny"I heared a yell,My mom Came into my room with a worried expression.

"What's wrong"

"That's the thing Mom,I don't know whats wrong,I Just want everything to be ok"I Said banging on the door my mom Just had her hand on her mouth with tears on her face.I I Slid down the door and Sobbed into my hand.

"It's all My fault mom"I Cried.

"No Honey it's not"She shock her head.

"yes it is,I Was ignoring him today at the wedding,He was mad,He probably wasn't paying attention to the road mom,I might loose him"I Cried.

"Go to sleep honey,It will be ok you won't loose him Chad Is a strong man"She lead me to the bed and left,I got up and walked to my desk,I opened the drawer and took out a Picture of Chad,I sighed as I ran my thumb across his face,I grabbed the flower and sighed.

_**2 weeks later.**_

"You Look...Fresh"My Mom said as I walked downstairs,In my brown pencil skirt and black and brown long sleeved lace shirt.

"Well,Chad is getting better and better everyday"I opened the small shoe closet we had downstairs and slipped my feet into my brown heels.

"Your going to the hospital"I nodded and grabbed my car keys.

"I am going to pick up some flowers before going there,Do you need anything?"I Asked,She shock her head.

"I just want you to be happy"She said.

"I am happy mom"I Kissed her forhead and her hand.

"I love you mom".

"I Love you too honey"She pushed my hair back with her fingers,I Smiled.

"Bye"I Said and walked out of the door,I got in my car and Started driving.

I am Happy,Every since I quit being a spy,I;ve been happy,Ever since I started talking to Chad again,I've been happier,I am starting college next week and I am exited.

"Chad What are you doing out of bed"I Said as I saw him in the hallway out of bed and walking in the hallways,I breathed the scent of flowers in my hands and Smiled a bit.

"I got bored of being in my room everyday"He shrugged.

"And Good news?"I Asked.

"No Bad news,I am leaving the hospital tomorrow"He sighed.

"How is that bad?"I Raised my eyebrows at him.

"Because when I leave the hospital,I Won't see you everyday"I Smirked and looked away.

"I am going to put these in your room"I Said,He stopped me.

"Wait"He took a pink flower out of the bouqet.

"For you"He handed it to me,I Smiled and took it from him.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this Chapter!Reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Guess who's back?**_

_**Sorry for the long wait,I really had a bad writer's block,I Couldn't write and I couldn't do anything,But now I am backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.**_

_**I Hope you guys aren't mad at me.**_

_**Enjoy this Chapter.**_

_**5 reviews=Fast update**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chad pov**_

I Walked into the restaurant,With one hand in a cast and the other holding a bouqet of flowers.I Saw Sonny sitting on one of the tables outside the restaurant,She had an orange juice infront of her and A Lemonade for me,I Stood behind her chair and moved the flowers infront of her face,She gasped and her hand moved to her heart,She looked at me and sighed.

"You really need to stop scaring me like that"She giggled,I Placed the flowers in her lap and leaned in a gave her a long kiss.

"I Love you"I Whispered against her lips,She looked into my eyes and blushed,Her eyes lowered to her lap as she playe with one of the flowers.

"Me too"She whispered.

"You what"I Smirked,Resting my hand on the table.

"Chad"She whined and turned her face away from me,I grabbed her chin gently and turned her face back to me.

"You love me?"I nodded and looked away,I Chuckled and sat on the chair infront of grabbed the straw and took a sip from her juice.

Sonny is not the same person that came to my school a year ago,She changed so much,She was so Outgoing and Confident,but now she Changed so much,She's shy but Still confident and she wouldn't dare say I love you too to me and That was amusing.

"Can I ask you something?"I Asked,She leaned her elbow on the glass table between us and smiled.

"Ask away,100 Qoustions"She smiled.

"When I first met you you were so out going and now your shy,Not shy but different,What Changed"I Asked.

"I Guess ever since my dad died I wasn't the same anymore,Cause he always promised he won't leave me and He left,So I hid behind Alison Monroe the Agent,I Didn't want anybody to hurt me but than you came along and I guess you changed alot of things"She sighed and gave me a smile.

"When are you starting College"I Asked.

"2 weeks from now, I Am going to USC"She winked.

"well looks like were going to see each other alot"I Laughed.

"Not next week,I am going to paris"She said taking the flowers from her lap and setting it on the table.

"Paris?"I Asked.

"yeah i have a mission there"She said.

"I thought you quit being a spy"He said sitting up.

"I Did,But Now I am back,Chad being a spy is in my blood and it's the only way i feel close to my dad"

"When did all this happen?"I Asked,I Felt anger inside,Why didn't she tell me before.

"Last week,I got the ticket today,My plane is after tomorrow"

"Didn't you think about asking me if you could travel or not?"

"What?"She laughed and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Wow"She laughed."You want me to ask you if I Could travel or not,Or if I could be a spy or not,Chad that's my decision it's up to me"She said.

"At least take my opinion"I Exclaimed.

"So if I want to go to the mall I have to call you and say Chad please let me go to the mall,Or if I want to go out with my friends I call you and say Chad please let me go out with my friends"She laughed.

"Your laughing now?"I Asked."You should be happy that I Care enough to tell you to ask me whole situtation that happened it means you don't love me"I Said.

"Chad it's my buisness not yours,and If you think that I don't love you ok than I don't love you,Excuse me"She got up and walked away,I Slammed my fist against the table and huffed.

* * *

_**Sonny pov.**_

"Hey what are you doing here"I Smiled as Chloe came into my room.

"I Drove past your house So I Came to say Hi to you before you travel,How's your mom?"She asked plopping down on my bed.

"Worried"I Breathed,She laughe.

"I Am so glad your here,I Want you to help my pack,I Don't know what to pack"She nodded.

"What's going on between you and Chad?"She asked,I Sighed and looked down.

"Nothing is going on between me and Chad,Nothing"I Shrugged,She gave me a confused look.

"We'll talk about it when you come back"She got up,and opened the doubled door of my closet and closed them behind her.I Walked to my drawer and Pulled out his picture,I Sighed and wiped my eyes.

* * *

_**Review,Tell me your honest opinion in a review:):):):)Don't be shy:)**_


End file.
